Lola-Vince Relationship
The Lola and Vince relationship (in the fandom, known as Vola) is the pairing of Lola Martinez and Vince Blake. Moments Season 3 The Great Vince Blake * Lola "prims" herself when Vince comes over, applying lip gloss to herself. * Lola giggles flirtily at Vince when he says he has "a gift" for giving out nicknames. * Lola is the only person that Vince doesn't respond to. As most guys at PCA have a crush on Lola, the only one who is confirmed not to have crushed on her is Chase Matthews, Vince was likely attracted to her even then and probably nervous about becoming tongue-tied in front of her. Season 4 Vince is Back * Along with Zoey and Quinn, Lola tries to have Dean Rivers expel Vince. * Lola "ain't buying" that Vince has changed. * Lola believes Vince could punch Michael and Logan "fifteen times in the face" before either could say "ow", a belief that is shared even by the boys themselves. * Vince seeks out the spot next to Lola in yoga class. * Vince compliments Lola's outfit prompting her to dramatically ignore him. * When Lola asks Vince not to stand next to her "like that," he begins flexing and posing for her. * Lola outright says that she hates Vince's guts. * After the above, Vince says Lola is cute much to her ire. * Vince apologizes to Lola for his past actions and even beats himself up to try and get her to like him, seeming very desperate for her approval. * Vince buys Lola a smoothie after class and talks to her, winning her over and kissing her four times. * Lola tells Zoey that Vince is a really good kisser. Given that Lola has used kissing as a deciding factor in which guys to date, this is extremely high praise by her standards. * Lola defends Vince's reformation to Zoey and Quinn. * Lola would rather go kiss Vince than hang with Quinn, her best friend. * The two are already boyfriend and girlfriend, openly kissing in public. * Lola says Vince is "so brave" for swallowing the "comeuppance." * Lola is very impressed by Vince's maturity in dealing with Michael and Logan. * Both laugh at Michael and Logan falling victim to the comeuppance. Coffee Cart Ban * Vince singles out Lola as "special girl" before they kiss. * Despite being told to keep it a secret, Vince tells Lola about the Michael and Logan's coffee house, though he is annoyed that she shared the secret with Quinn and Zoey even after he outright told her not to tell anyone. * Vince perks up when Lola kisses him again. Chasing Zoey * Vince shields his eyes to make sure he doesn't catch Lola (and Quinn) while getting dressed. * Vince and Lola are going to the prom together. * Vince calls Lola "hot stuff" and she calls him "equally hot stuff." * Knowing how much she loves it, Vince managed to get reservations at Pete & Sam's, a very difficult place to get reservations at. * Though Lola is eager to go, she insists that they must be back "fashionably late" which Vince assures her they'll be. * After dinner, their cab driver has a psychotic breakdown leaving them stranded once he tosses the keys away. * After Vince fails to find the car keys, but does find an old guitar, both panic at the rat that was living in the guitar, deciding to leg it back to PCA. * Lola makes sure Vince is alright after he's jumped by Firewire and his fellow nerds. * Vince tries to dissuade Lola from saying the night is "doomed-ed" to no success. * Both are confused about the nerds fighting over who gets to ask Zoey out, eventually deciding to follow their trail back to PCA and out of the woods. * They're the last two who make it to the prom. * Both are happy that Zoey and Chase finally got together. * Vince seems happy when Lola and Quinn briefly danced together. Episodes with a Vola plot/subplot: * Vince is Back: Though Lola initially tries to ignore Vince, his newfound kindness wins her over and they begin dating. * Chasing Zoey: The two have a dinner date before the prom and then spend the rest of the episode trying to get back to school after their cab driver abandons them. Category:Ships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Male-Female ships Category:Ships involving Lola Martinez Category:Ships involving Vince Blake